Best Of You
by BlackFox12
Summary: Hamilton and Laurens are punished by Washington because they broke the rules by duelling Lee (Laurens) and inciting said duel (Hamilton). Written for the SpankVent challenge on Spanking World at Livejournal


**Best of You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Hamilton The Musical and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Hamilton and Laurens are punished by Washington because they broke the rules by duelling Lee (Laurens) and inciting said duel (Hamilton)

**Warning(s):** Spanking; references to violence; spoilers for Hamilton the musical

**Author's Note:** This was written for the following prompt on Spanking_World from Cookielaura:

_Hamilton the musical_

_George Washington/Alexander HamiltonI'm sure any spanko who's listened to the musical is sure that George spanks Alexander during Meet Me Inside, but what if that wasn't the first time? Would love an earlier fic with George dealing with Hamilton's impulsiveness in battles or attitude etc!_

###

"Hamilton and Laurens. I want to see you both in my office. Now." Without waiting for a response, Washington strode away from the scene and towards the barracks, where his tiny office was located.

Hamilton glanced towards Laurens and felt the first stirrings of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He tried not to let it show, though.

Lee was being taken away by the doctor. Burr followed behind the two men, but not before turning round to shake his head in disappointment at Hamilton.

"How angry do you believe Washington is with us?" Laurens broke the silence.

Hamilton sighed and turned to face his friend. He placed a hand on Laurens' shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sure I can talk us out of this."

"I don't think even you can talk us out of getting in trouble for this." Laurens' smile was wry. "But I appreciate the attempt to make me feel better." He set his shoulers, standing up straighter, and walked towards the barracks, following the same path Washington had taken.

Hamilton took his time following his friend. By the time he walked into the barracks and reached Washington's office, Laurens already stood in front of the older man.

Washington glanced towards Hamilton, a frown spreading across his face. "I'm glad to see you finally decided to join us, Hamilton. Now that you're both here, will one of you explain just why Laurens was in a duel with Lee when you all know full well what the rules are."

"Lee had to answer for what he was saying. Sir," Alexander added belatedly. It was the same excuse, or reason, he'd given to Burr; but speaking now to Washington, his voice lacked the note of confident justification it had previously contained.

"Someone had to make him see sense."

Alexander glanced at Laurens, noticing the stubborn set to his friend's shoulders; the head tilt and the tense way he was standing. His attitude wasn't too different to Alexander's; but Alexander could see that Washington was nearing the end of his patience. If he wanted to make things easier for himself, he needed to apologise.

But he wasn't going to. He might have broken Washington's rules, but he fully believed that Lee had needed to be taught a lesson. "And if you won't do it, then it falls to someone else to make him pay."

Alexander hadn't been aware he'd spoken out loud until Washington directed a hard-eyed glare towards him. "That was not your decision to make. That was not something you should have taken into your own hands. _Either_ of you." He turned that same glare onto Laurens. "I know this isn't the first time you and Hamilton have gone against my orders. I also know that Hamilton usually takes the blame for the trouble and mischief both of you get up to."

Laurens darted his own narrow-eyed glare towards Alexander before declaring, "I don't _need_ anyone to protect me!"

"I quite agree," Washington stated. "And you're more than capable of answering for your own actions." He paused, just for a second, before continuing, "I'm not going to continue lecturing you both. I don't need to go into detail about what you did wrong." He was moving as he spoke, pulling the stool out from the desk and turning it at an angle so he could put his foot up on the seat.

Laurens took a step back. "What are you doing?"

Washington didn't answer with words. Instead, he held his body locked and firm, reaching out to grasp Laurens' shoulder. Then, he pulled the other man forward, tugging him up and over his bended knee.

Laurens' hands shot out to brace themselves on the desk, his body situated just enough that his feet were raised off the floor. A startled whoosh of air escaped his mouth as he twisted his head round to stare up at Washington. "What are you _doing_, sir?"

"I can't suspend either of you. A stronger punishment will leave you unable to walk and I need all of my men. And locking you away will leave me without two good soldiers." Washington wrapped his arm around Laurens' waist, tugging him tight against his stomach.

The first slap of Washington's bare palm on Laurens' bottom echoed through the room.

Hamilton winced and looked away, but he could still hear the sound of the spanking. The swats were very quickly accompanied by quiet grunts and exhalations of breath.

There was a pause and, out of the corner of his eye, Hamilton saw Washington shift Laurens forward slightly, exposing the creases between bottom and thighs. Several hard swats there had Laurens whimpering and Alexander looking down, swallowing hard.

By the time the swats paused for the second time, Alexander was flinching with each smack Washington delivered. He chanced a glance towards his commanding officer and his friend, only to see Washington stand Laurens up and then crook a finger at him.

Taking in a deep breath, Alexander walked over to his commanding officer. When Washington patted his knee, he bent over and, with the older man's help, settled in place across Washington's thigh, bracing his hands on the desk as his feet left the ground.

This position was familiar to Alexander. Familiar enough to send his stomach into a twisting, churning turmoil. He swallowed hard and stared at the far wall, waiting for the first smack to fall. Instead, he felt Washington's fingers at his trousers and the next moment, them and his underwear were pulled down, baring his bottom, causing a wave of cool air to drift across his skin.

The first slap of Washington's hand on Alexander's bare bottom made him jump and hiss out a sharp breath. He was only given an instant to absorb that pain before more swats were delivered, covering every inch of his bottom down to his thighs.

Moisture filled Alexander's eyes; but it wasn't really about the pain, even though the swats stung. He knew Laurens could both see and hear what was going on, just as he'd been able to see and hear when Washington had punished Laurens.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were Washington's palm swatting against Alexander's bottom and Alexander's barely-stifled gasps and groans. By the time the older man was done and Alexander was back on his feet again, his bottom stung enough that he had to fight not to reach back and rub.

Washington moved his papers from his desk and tapped it firmly. "Laurens, take down your trousers and underwear. Then I want you both to bend over. I _will not_ have this kind of disrespect. You will _both_ learn to follow my orders both on and off the battlefield. Or we will revisit this as many times as we need to."

Alexander glanced at Laurens, noticing his friend was obeying their commander without even a bit of hesitation. He took a deep breath and walked over to the desk, bending over. A few seconds later, he glimpsed Laurens in position next to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alexander spotted Washington walking over to the strap hanging on the wall. The older man took the implement down and then walked over to stand behind the two of them.

A faint hiss through the air was the only warning Alexander had before the strap landed forcefully against his bottom. He jumped and reached out to grab the far end of the desk, taking in a deep breath as he fought to power through the sting of the strike.

The strap came through the air again, but this time, it was Laurens who gasped and jumped.

Washington continued, strapping each of them in turn until each of them had received ten strokes each. Alexander's entire bottom was stinging and he was breathing deeply, not wanting to make a sound that might carry outside the room.

"I will not have fighting within the army." Washington delivered a hard stripe to each of them. "Am I understood?" He let the belt land against each set of thighs.

Alexander clamped his lips around a whimper, but forced himself to answer the older man's question. "I understand, sir."

"I do too," Laurens was quick to voice.

"Good." Another hard stripe each. "I'm going to give each of you five more strokes each and then it'll be finished. But the next time either of you disobey my orders, I'll be using a cane on you."

"Yes, sir."

They chorused the response together, even though there hadn't been a question.

The next five strokes each were delivered fast and hard, with barely a chance to catch their breath in between strokes. Alexander managed to avoid sobbing out loud, but tears streamed down his face by the time Washington had finished.

Laurens' breath hitched in a soft sob, but he didn't let out any more as Washington stepped away from them and hung the strap in place. "You can get up now," he directed.

Alexander did so slowly, reaching back to rub his bottom and then pull his clothing back into place. He glanced away as Laurens did the same thing.

"I don't expect to have to do this again, but I will if I have to," Washington stated. "You may both leave now." He nodded to the door to the office.

Laurens headed out of the office, his head down, a blush staining his cheeks.

Alexander lingered for a few moments. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No, you're not."

"Well, maybe not for teaching Lee a lesson," Alexander muttered. "But I _am_ sorry for disappointing you. I'll try not to do that again."

"I'd appreciate that, but if it does happen again? Well, that strap isn't going anywhere." Washington nodded towards the hook and then pointed towards the door. "Let's go."

**The End**


End file.
